Shattered Wings
by Keiko-Strife
Summary: Denial. Betrayal. And then a child. Rejected feelings cause lust and insanity. Unforetold events result in realization and fear. Zelos x Lloyd.


Shattered Wings

**Keiko's note: **My first Tales of Symphonia fanfiction didn't turn out that well, therefore this is attempt number two. :D I made the other one too descriptive and confusing. For those that read and like Tainted Hearts, I'll keep my writing to those standards. Although I believe this one's going to have more angst and drama than Tainted Hearts. I have a sick amusementfor angst. Although I'msure I'm not the only one. ;D It won't be that bad. Comic relief, m'friends! And so I go! o.o/

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Colette wouldn't have been introduced to the game. Or would have died. A horrible death.

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains Yaoi. If it's something you're not familiar with, do not continue reading. As well, it includes male pregnancy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One:**

**Rejection.**

"Lloyd..!" Zelos gasped.

"Faster!" Lloyd urged.

"I-I'm coming..! Ah! It's going to spill over.."

"Together, now.."

"Ah!" Zelos screamed, slipping and letting go of his grip on the handle. The basin nearly fell over when Lloyd dropped it too, not able to carry the weight on his own.

"You nearly spilled it! We won't be able to eat if we don't bring the water. We've already made it so far, let's not have to start over." Lloyd said, looking down at the frustrated Chosen.

"But Lloyd..! This isn't what I volunteered to do. I need to keep an image! Look at what it's doing to my precious hands!" Zelos complained, raising his hands so Lloyd could witness the few blisters that were appearing on his palms.

"You're really vain, Zelos." Lloyd muttered, his brow furrowing.

"You're cute when you're angry." Zelos countered, smirking, knowing it would end the topic of his vanity. Lloyd grumbled something, blushing slightly but hid it by returning to the task of lifting the basin. Zelos got up and grabbed the other side of the handle, helping him to pick it up. They didn't make it very far before Lloyd stopped again.

"Hey, isn't that Presea?" he asked, stopping and straining his eyes to see the small girl in the distance.

"Yeah. Why is she away from the rest of the group?" Zelos questioned.

"Now that I think about it, I think the Professor had asked her to get the firewood."

They both watched as she disappeared into a ticket of trees.

"Why would my cute little rosebud be doing such harsh work?" Zelos inquired. Lloyd shrugged in response to Zelos' question. Presea's disappearance was followed by the cracking of wood and one of the treetops toppling over. Lloyd and Zelos exchanged confused looks. A few seconds later, the pink haired girl emerged from the trees, dragging a full-grown tree behind her. She held her massive axe in the other hand and seemed to be accomplishing her task with ease. The two men left their mouths hang open, staring dumbfounded at Presea. The bucket of water slipped from their grasp and fell to the ground, the contents spilling out. Both immediately looked back down at the empty bucket. Zelos sighed.

"You know, the water doesn't look all that heavy anymore." He said.

"Things like that really hurt a man's pride." Lloyd mumbled, picking up the basin again. Zelos nodded in agreement and they both headed back to where they retrieved the water.

---

"Tomorrow we leave for the Tower of Salvation," Raine announced as they sat around the fire after eating, "It may be our last battle so we need to rest up as much as possible. We don't know what to expect."

Zelos stared blankly at the fire, not paying attention to what Raine was saying. Her voice was being drowned out by his thoughts. Lloyd turned his head to look at Tethe'alla's Chosen, knowing something must be troubling him. Raine finally finished speaking and the others imputed their few comments. Lloyd didn't add anything to the conversation, nor paid much attention either. Zelos' gaze finally left the campfire, feeling the Brunette's eyes on him. He averted his own eyes to look back at him, startling Lloyd. He hadn't realized he had been staring. Zelos looked around a moment to see everyone moving towards where they intended to sleep for the night. He turned back to Lloyd and gestured for him to follow him. He was responded by a quick nod. They both stood and entered a patch of trees outside the clearing where they had set up camp. The Chosen didn't give a moments hesitation before pinning the swordsmen against a tree and pressed their lips together. He slid one of his legs between Lloyd's. To Zelos' displeasement, Lloyd didn't move nor return his act of affection. Zelos pulled back enough to look into Lloyd's eyes but the other man wouldn't keep eye contact with him.

"What's wrong..?"

"Zelos.. I can't," he said softly, slipping away from Zelos slowly, "This isn't right. It won't last."

"But Lloyd.." Zelos started but Lloyd simply shook his head, having begun to walk back towards the camp.

"I'm in love with you.." Zelos finished, once he had watched Lloyd dissapear behind the trees that divided him from the rest of the group. He let himself fall against the tree he had pinned Lloyd to and slide to the ground.

_He doesn't realise.. how much I love him._

He allowed his head to fall forwards, his hair curtaining his face.

_It won't matter anymore after tomorrow.. I'll choose the winning side. I don't need them.._

His eyes widened as his vision was clouded by tears.

_Lloyd.._

Lloyd sat alone next to the fire, everyone except Zelos having fallen asleep. He used a stick to poke at the gradually dieing fire absent mindedly.

_This was the right choice. I can't stay with him. I can't let him.. or anyone else.. knowwhat's become of me.._

He wrapped his free arm around his stomach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keiko's note: **Hm. It didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to. But I'll see what you guys think before making any adjustments. I think they're really out of character, too. Sorry if it's short, but I want your opinions before continuing. I'm really critisizing it.. but that's how I am with all the first chapters of my fanfictions. Alas, I'm off to bed. Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
